Many common carriers, such as passenger airlines, bus lines, and train lines, include a cockpit or command center where the pilot or driver controls the common carrier. In many cases, the typical seating height and/or lateral position may be insufficient for the pilot or driver to fully view his or her surroundings in order to properly anticipate, respond, and/or avoid incidents. In particular, the size and/or shape of the common carrier may be such that a portion of the field of vision is obstructed or difficult to easily view from the typical seating height and/or lateral position.
As a result, it may be desirable to provide a seat with extensive vertical and/or lateral adjustment options to adjust the seat position as needed to provide the pilot or driver with the ability to view the full area of vision as needed or desired.